In the fields of digital data transmission and communication requiring high-speed signal transmission, differential signal transmission is becoming widely used, and there is consumer demand for reduced size electronic devices used in transmitting high-speed differential signals. Electrical connectors used in such electronic devices also are desired to have smaller profiles.